The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas (Gumball Watterson the Blue Cat and Friends)
Cast *Gumball Watterson as Thomas *Mr. Steve Small as Edward *Richard Watterson as Henry *Principal Nigel Brown as Gordon *Mr. Gayord Robinson as James *Darwin Watterson as Percy *Tobias Wilson as Toby *Banana Joe as Duck *Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas *Alan Keane as Oliver *Rob as Diesel *Colin and Felix as Bill and Ben *Anton as Toad *Nicole Watterson as Emily *Bobert as Bertie *Clayton as Terence *Hobo as Trevor *Sussie and Judith Fitzgerald as Annie and Clarabel *Teri as Henrietta *William as Harold *Phillip "Mowdown" as Bulgy *Chicken Waiter as BoCo *Tina Rex as Daisy *Mrs. Margaret Robinson as Mavis *Reaper (Hand) as The Spiteful Breakvan *The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as Troublesome Trucks *Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon *Principal Seymour Skinner (from The Simpsons) as City of Truro *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Lady Hatt *Tommy Pickles (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt *Kimi Wantanabe Finster (from Rugrats) as Bridget Hatt *Principal Madman (from Whatever Happen to Robot Jones?) as The Barber *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Angry Policeman *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Jeremiah Jobling *Scarlet Overkill (from Minions) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Roger (from 101 Dalmatians) as Bertie's Driver *Ben Franklin (from Ben and Me) as Tom Tipper *Emelius Browne and Miss Price (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mr. Percival *Sarabi (from The Lion King) as Miss Jenny *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as The Mayor of Sodor *Johnny T. Rex (from Darkwing Duck) as P.T. Boomer *Greg Heffley (from DOWAK) as Skarloey *Rowley Jefferson (from DOAWK) as Rheneas *Rigby (from Regular Show) as Peter Sam *Gary Hedges as Sir Handel *Ocho Toolmorsel as Duncan *Idaho as Rusty *Louie as Duke *Scythe as Smudger *Frankie as Freddie *Malvin and Malcolm (from DOAWK) as Mighty Mac *Genie (from Aladdin) as Proteus *Sal Left Thumb as George *Carrie Krueger as Caroline *Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Stepney *Ice King (from Adventure Time) as D261 *Jealousy as S.C.Ruffey *The Weasel (from Garfield) as Bulstrode *Larry Needlemeyer as Cranky *Gort, Mort, and Wart (from Garfield) as The Horrid Lorries *Iago (from Aladdin) as Tiger Moth *Hot Dog Guy as Derek *Nelson Muntz (from The Simpsons) as Bertram *Julius Oppenheimer Jr. and Rotten Cupcake as Arry and Bert *Tony as Butch *Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach *Juke as Thumper *Jake (from Adventure Time) as Salty *Garfield (from Garfield) as Harvey *Miss Lucy Simian as Elizabeth *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Jack *Milhouse Van Houten (from The Simpsons) as Alfie *Masami Yoshida as Isobella *Patrick Fitzgerald as Patrick *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Oliver (Pack) *Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) as Ned *Joe Swanson (from Family Guy) as Byron *Skips (from Regular Show) as Kelly *Rodrick Heffley (from DOWAK) as Nelson *Cleveland Brown (from Family Guy or The Cleveland Brown Show) as Buster *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Max and Monty *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Arthur *Mr. Rex as Murdoch *Doughnut Sheriff as Spencer *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Fergus *Molly Collins as Molly *Billy Parham as Billy *Anais Watterson as Rosie *Carmen as Madge *Penny Fitzgerald as Lady *King Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Diesel 10 *Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Splatter and Dodge *Rocky Robinson as Rocky *Hector Jötunheim as Hector *Fregley (from DOWAK) as Whiff *Jeff Benson as Jeremy *Thomas (from Regular Show) as Dennis *Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Neville *Pops (from Regular Show) as Stanley *Brain Griffin (from Regular Show) as Scruff *Harold Wilson as Hank *Sarah G. Lato as Flora *Lenny Smith as Colin *Charlie as Charlie *Vitruvius (from The Lego Movie) as Hiro *Frank Heffley (from DOAWK) as Victor *Manny Heffley (from DOAWK) as Kevin *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *Marlin (from Finding Nemo) as Captain *Jackie Wilson as Belle *Finn (from Adventure Time) as Flynn *Astronauts (from Regular Show) as Den and Dart *Sly and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Paxton and Norman *Benny (from The Lego Movie) as Sidney *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Luke *Flain (from Mixles) as Winston *Sheldon (from The Big Bang Theory) as Merrick *Leonard (from The Big Bang Theory) as Owen *Strong Bad (from Homestar Runner) as Reg *WyldStyle (from The Lego Movie) as Marion *Rachel Wilson as Millie *Daniel and Mary Senicourt as Connor and Caitlin *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Stephen *Grandpa Lou (from Pinocchio) as Sir Robert Norramby *Samson (from The Wild) as Samson *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Porter *Shrek (from Shrek) as Gator *Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Stafford *Snap (from Chalkzone) as Timothy *Scoutmaster Lumpus (from Camp Lazlo) as Bradford *Harry Potter (from Potter Puppet Pals) as Hugo *Toby Determined (from Gravity Falls) as Ryan *Perfect Peter (from Horrid Henry) as Philip *Uncle Scrooge (from Ducktales) as Glynn *Alex and Gia (from Madagascar) as Jerome and Judy *Tyrannor (from Dink the Little Dinosaur) as The Scrap Monster *Mario (from Mario) as Mike *Luigi (from Mario) as Rex *Yoshi (from Mario) as Bert *Mr. Bang (from Toonerville Trolley) as Grumpy Passenger *Heraclio (from Justin and the Knights of Valour) as Sailor John *Oliver (from Oliver and Company) as Skiff *Doc (from Escape from Planet Earth) as Logan *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon (from 2016)) as Sam *Santa Claus as Flying Scotsman *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Ashima *Lazlo (from Camp Lazlo) as Rajiv *Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Vinnie *Pamela Bondi (from Patrol 03) as Frieda *Ren Hoek (from Ren and Stimpy) as Ivan *Captain Rescue (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Axel *Lola Loud (from The Loud House) as Gina *Luiz (from Rio (2011)) as Raul *Panchito Pisoles (from The 3 Caballeroes) as Carlos *Grady as Beresford *Frank and Howdy as Hurricane and Frankie *Molly Coddle (from Bump in the Night) as Lexi *Timmy Turner (from The Fairly OddParents) as Theo *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Merlin *Barbie Singer (from Toy Story 3) as Hannah *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Carly *Larry the Lobster (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Big Mickey *Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) as Nia *Mantis (from Kung Fu Panda) as Ace *Po (from Kung Fu Panda) as Yong-Bao *Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) as Hong-Mei *Jack (from Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Shane *The Indian Chief (from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhatten Island) as Kwaku *Rexy (from Jurassic World) as Rebecca Gallery Gumball Random Pic.png|Gumball Watterson as Thomas Mr small.png|Mr. Steve Small as Edward Richard Watterson.png|Richard Watterson as Henry Principal Brown.png|Principal Nigel Brown as Gordon Mr Robinson.png|Mr. Gayord Robinson as James Darwin the Fish.png|Darwin Watterson as Percy Tobias Wilson.png|Tobias Wilson as Toby Banana Joe only Joe.png|Banana Joe as Duck TheBandagethings.png|Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas Alan S2.png|Alan Keane as Oliver Rob_S2.png|Rob as Diesel It's Colin and Felix.png|Colin and Felix as Bill and Ben AntonS2.png|Anton as Toad Nicole Watterson.png|Nicole Watterson as Emily Bobert the Robot.png|Bobert as Bertie S2Clayton.png|Clayton as Terence HoboDVD.png|Hobo as Trevor TheFitzgeralds.png|Sussie and Judith Fitzgerald as Annie and Clarabel Tericute..png|Teri as Henrietta William as Bzzit (Mozzy).png|William as Harold Pink Bear.png|Phillip "Mowdown" as Bulgy MrChickenWaiter.png|Chicken Waiter as BoCo Tina Rex.png|Tina Rex as Daisy Margaret Robinson.png|Mrs. Margaret Robinson as Mavis TheLesson15.png|Reaper (Hand) as The Spiteful Breakvan NotDatvirus.png|The Viruses, The Anton Clones.png|Anton Clones, Worldcreatures.png|Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as Troublesome Trucks KennethIsBACK.png|Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon Seymour Skinner.png|Principal Seymour Skinner as City of Truro Stu Pickles picture 2.jpg|Stu Pickles as Sir Topham Hatt Didi Pickles picture 2.png|Didi Pickles as Lady Hatt Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles as Stephen Hatt Kimi Finster2.png|Kimi Wantanabe Finster as Bridget Hatt Principa Madman.jpg|Principal Madman as The Barber No-3086430-officer+charlie+dibble+(nypd).png|Officer Dibble as The Angry Policeman Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Jeremiah Jobling Scarlet have a knife.png|Scarlet Overkill as The Stationmaster's Wife Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Roger as Bertie's Driver Ben Franklin.jpeg|Ben Franklin as Tom Tipper The bedknobs tomlinsonthen.jpg|Emelius Browne and Miss Price as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Drew Pickles.jpg|Drew Pickles as Mr. Percival Sarabi.png|Sarabi as Miss Jenny Howard DeVille (Mufasa).jpg|Mufasa as The Mayor of Sodor Vlcsnap-00105.png|Johnny T. Rex as P.T. Boomer Greg Heffley balloon.jpg|Greg Heffley as Skarloey Rowley stand.png|Rowley Jefferson as Rheneas Rigby from Regular Show.jpg|Rigby as Peter Sam Gary (Purple Moose).png|Gary Hedges as Sir Handel Ocho.png|Ocho Toolmorsel as Duncan Idaho.png|Idaho as Rusty Season 3 Louie.png|Louie as Duke Scythe Transparent.png|Scythe as Smudger FrankieWattersonVector.png|Frankie as Freddie Malvin&Malcolm.png|Malvin and Malcolm as Mighty Mac Genie.png|Genie as Proteus Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as George MrsCarrie1.png|Carrie Krueger as Caroline Mordecai-0.png|Mordecai as Stepney Ice King.jpg|Ice King as D261 Jealousy render.png|Jealousy as S.C.Ruffey The Weasel (Garfield).png|The Weasel as Bulstrode LarryS2Image.png|Larry Needlemeyer as Cranky Orson's_Brothers.PNG.png|Gort, Mort, and Wart as The Horrid Lorries Iago.png|Iago as Tiger Moth HotdogGuy render.png|Hot Dog Guy as Derek The Simpsons Nelson.PNG|Nelson Muntz as Bertram Julius Oppenheimer Jr. and Rotten Cupcake.png|Julius Oppenheimer Jr. and Rotten Cupcake as Arry and Bert NeckBeard.png|Tony as Butch Granny Jojo.png|Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach Juke.png|Juke as Thumper Jake Dog.png|Jake as Salty Garfield the Cat.jpg|Garfield as Harvey Miss Simian.png|Miss Lucy Simian as Elizabeth Bart Simpson 200px.png|Bart Simpson as Jack Milhouse Van Houten.png|Milhouse Van Houten as Alfie Gumball masami 174x252.png|Masami Yoshida as Isobella Patrick Fitzgerald S1.png|Patrick Fitzgerald as Patrick Homer Unlock.png|Homer Simpson as Oliver (Pack) Barney Gumble.png|Barney Gumble as Ned 190px-Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Byron Skips.jpg|Skips as Kelly Rodrick Heffley (headshot).jpg|Rodrick Heffley as Nelson ClevelandBrown.png|Cleveland Brown as Buster Horacejasperdisney.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Max and Monty Peter Griffin.jpg|Peter Griffin as Arthur Mr. Rex in The Amazing World of Gumball.png|Mr. Rex as Murdoch Doughnuts.png|Doughnut Sheriff as Spencer Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Fergus MollyCollinsModel.png|Molly Collins as Molly It's Billy Parham.png|Billy Parham as Billy Anais Watterson.jpg|Anais Watterson as Rosie S2Carmen.png|Carmen as Madge Penny fitzgerald unshelled by darkelectricknightx-d7zovaf.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Lady King Bowser Koopa as Dinosaur.png|King Bowser Koopa as Diesel 10 Wario and Waluigi.png|Wario and Waluigi as Splatter and Dodge Rocky S3.png|Rocky Robinson as Rocky Hector.png|Hector Jötunheim as Hector Fregley.jpg|Fregley as Whiff TheCornyGuy.png|Jeff Benson as Jeremy Thomas render.png|Thomas as Dennis 4857689485 Muscleman answer 3 xlarge-1-.jpg|Muscleman as Neville Pops from Regular Show.png|Pops as Stanley 220px-Brian Griffin.png|Brain Griffin as Scruff Harold_Wilson_clear_2.png|Harold Wilson as Hank TheDolly.png|Sarah G. Lato as Flora Lenny Smith.jpg|Lenny Smith as Colin Mr Charlie.jpg|Charlie as Charlie Vitruvios well said.png|Vitruvius as Hiro Frank Heffley (from DOAWK).jpg|Frank Heffley as Victor Manny Heffley as Catastrox.png|Manny Heffley as Kevin Ed, Edd N Eddy.jpg|Ed, Edd, n Eddy as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand Marlin-finding-dory-1.98.jpg|Marlin as Captain Jackie Wilson.png|Jackie Wilson as Belle Finn the Human.png|Finn as Flynn S6E24.307 Astronauts in a Space Station.png|Astronauts as Den and Dart Sly and Gobbo from Noddy's Toyland Adventures.jpg|Sly and Gobbo as Paxton and Norman The Lego Movie Benny.png|Benny as Sidney Mr Dumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Luke Flain's correct static art!!.png|Flain as Winston Sheldon singing.jpg|Sheldon as Merrick Leonard_Hofstadter.jpg|Leonard as Owen Strong Bad.png|Strong Bad as Reg The Lego Movie Wyldstyle.jpg|WyldStyle as Marion Rachel.png|Rachel Wilson as Millie Screenshot (996).png|Daniel and Mary Senicourt as Connor and Caitlin Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Stephen RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Sir Robert Norramby Samson the Lion.jpg|Samson as Samson Mad Jack.jpg|Mad Jack as Porter Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Gator Pooh.jpg|Pooh as Stafford Snap_big.gif|Snap as Timothy Scoutmasterlumpus.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus as Bradford Harry_Potter_Puppet_Pal.png|Harry Potter as Hugo Toby Determined.png|Toby Determined as Ryan Char 111566.jpg|Perfect Peter as Philip DT2017 Scrooge McDuck.png|Uncle Scrooge as Glynn Alex and Gia.png|Alex and Gia as Jerome and Judy Tyrannor (2).jpg|Tyrannor as The Scrap Monster Super Mario.png|Mario as Mike Luigi.png|Luigi as Rex Yoshi.png|Yoshi as Bert Mr. Bang (from Toonerville Trolley).jpg|Mr. Bang as Grumpy Passenger Heraclio render.jpg|Heraclio as Sailor John Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Skiff It's Doc.jpg|Doc as Logan Elliot (LA) the dragon.jpg|Elliot as Sam Santa Claus.png|Santa Claus as Flying Scotsman Kitty katswell bikini.png|Kitty Katswell as Ashima Lazlo (Camp Lazlo).jpg|Lazlo as Rajiv Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother as Vinnie Pamelabondanismug.jpg|Pamela Bondi as Frieda Renhoek.gif|Ren Hoek as Ivan It's_Captain_Rescue.png|Captain Rescue as Axel The Loud House Lola 2.png|Lola Loud as Gina Luiz in Rio 2.jpg|Luiz as Raul Panchito Pistoles in The Three Caballeros.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Carlos Grady.png|Grady as Beresford No-5722A2B2-0D40-4A57-AB4F-8B1A5C3E0DF1.png|Frank and Howdy as Hurricane and Frankie Molly Coddle.jpg|Molly Coddle as Lexi Timmy Turner.jpg|Timmy Turner as Theo Merlin disney.png|Merlin as Merlin Barbie.jpg|Barbie Singer as Hannah Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Carly Larry the Lobster.jpg|Larry the Lobster as Big Mickey The Magic Hour.jpg|Brandy Harrington as Nia Mantis kung fu panda 3.png|Mantis as Ace Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as Yong-Bao Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) as Charlotte Pickles.jpg|Tigress as Hong-Mei JACK_PERSO.png|Jack as Shane It's_Chief_Wulisso.jpg|The Indian Chief as Kwaku Jurassic-World-Rexy.jpg|Rexy as Rebecca (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017